Culpa a las abejas
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Se siente enfermo y todo es culpa de ese maldito cerdo. (Yuuyu)


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia** : Posibles errores ortográficos (Que apreciaría que me hicieran saber) y quizá mucho fluff.

* * *

 **Culpa a las abejas**

 **By KellenHakuen  
**

Se siente enfermo y todo es culpa de ese maldito cerdo.

Hay mareos, gruñidos y una sensación vigorosa que se escuda bajo un nombre horrible: _Amor._

Sensación maravillosa para algunos, para él sólo es un piquete de abeja en pleno almuerzo.

 _Molesto e inneesario._

Agh, de sólo admitirle le hace enojase más con él mismo por caer bajo ese embrujo. Se ha enamorado y ya no puede evitarlo, no le queda más que arrostrar esta galaxia descomunal de sentimientos que ahora comenzaba a vivir en él. Causándole descontrol y que sus corrientes corran contrarias a los que le demanda. Su cuerpo ha decidido darle la espalda, está bajo un hechizo, un aire de cabello negro, anteojos y de nacionalidad japonesa.

 **Katsuki Yuuri**.

Ese era el nombre por el cuál las malditas abejas laceraban sus instestinos y le causaban problemas para tener una respiración decente. El simple nombre le revuelve en su entresijo, provoca sensaciones inversas. Se ha estado compartiendo como no quiere, lo siente incluso cuándo no está cerca, lo extraña si está a su lado e inclusive su mente ha llegado a tal extremo de sentir sus toques a pesar de existir intervalos entre ellos.

El Plisetsky no quería creer esas cosas, pero el flechazo fue inevitable para él. Desde hace un tiempo atrás comenzaba a caer y experimentar algo que hacía caos en su estómago, tensándole los nervios y dándole una imperiosa necesidad de querer acercarse a él. Por más que su razón dictase le aventase el patín para descalabrarlo.

Hay comportamientos extraños en él, como el hecho de no poder dormir o ya no molestarse por las provaciones de la bruja pelirroja. Una de las gotas que derramó y llamó la preocupación de todos a su alrededor fué haber escurrida su bebida sobre la camiseta de Otabek por estar abstraído en querer ver su progreso.

 _Estás enamorado_ , contestó Mila en broma.

Ahora la detestaba más por tener razón. La hada rusa ya tenía a un indiciado al cuál hacer caer todo el peso de su situación, y es que el ruso no veía a nadie más que culpar que ese tazón de cerdo humanizado.

Sólo lo culpaba a él, a su sonrisa, su personalidad y su compresión. Todo fibra por la que se compone son las pruebas a su favor. Ah, y las abejas, esas abejas que llegaban por esa sonrisa que le retorcía las entrañas desde adentro.

Ellos dos eran los sospechosos número uno de que ahora se encontrará frente a frente con el nipón, sujetándole de la orilla de la prenda y obligándole a que se agachase a su altura.

Qué le estuviera robando el alientoy lo estuviera monopolizando bajo su nombre.

Su veredicto final: Las abejas de su estómago y el maldito cerdo.

Uno por estarle picando con la necesidad de besarlo y el otro por aparecer en el momento menos indicado.

Malditas abejas revoltosas, ellas eran las principales sospechosas de que sus labios estuvieran rojos, de que su corazón se movieran enloquecido y que al separarse, perdiera la posibilidad de usar alguna palabra coherente.

Katsuki percibió que el dulzón de los labios de Yurio se despegaban de él. Le costó admitirlo, pero tuvo el efímero pensamiento de que ahora éstos se sentían fríos y vacíos. No obstante, su mente era una telaraña ahora mismo, desde hace días que él también concluyó que Yurio ya no empezaba a actuar de la misma forma.

Victor también lo advirtió y preocupado por ver que la relación de ambos prosperará le sugirió que fuera a hablar con él, el japonés no vio un inconveniente y aceptó la propuesta.

PERO ESTO NO LO VIO VENIR.

Él sólo había ido a preguntarle sobre su estado y lo que recibió fue un jalón de su ropa y sus labios siendo robadas por el menor.

¡ESTA NO ERA LA FORMA EN LA QUE PENSABA QUE TERMINARÍA!

¿Eh? ...¡¿Eh?!

Por fin pudo hablar.

—¡¿Yurio?!

Preguntó, las manos estaban puestas sobre el lugar en dónde el Plisetsky usurpó de antaño, su corazón aún quedaba bombardeando de forma inesperada.

—Eso fue un ...

—Cállate, lo sé.

Pronunció tratando de sonar indiferente, pero no fue exitoso, sus orejas se tiñeron de un carmín más fuerte. En cambio, Yuuri pasaba y planeaba millones escenarios intentando justificar el compartamiento repentino del patinador ruso.

¡¿De qué estaba hablando?! ¡¿Qué pasó?! Al final, las palabras encontraron su función y fueron salpicadas con un grito más que desesperado:

—¡¿Por qué lo hiciste Yurio?!

El rubio quedó en silencio, insuflándose miles de prextos en su mente, buenos, malos, millones venían , pero las palabras cesaban y en su garganta las oraciones quedabn sin elocuencia, quedándose sólo como un silencio tormentoso que empezaba a dejar como presión en el Katsuki, al final, encogió a los hombros, desistiendo del peso y hablándole son sinceridad.

—Culpa a las abejas.

 **Notas finales.**

Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Quería aportar algo pequeño al fandom ya que esta parejita me gusta xD.


End file.
